Gravity (ability)
.]] '''Gravity' (グラビデ, Gurabide), also known as Demi, is a recurring spell from the series. It cuts an enemy's HP by a specific amount, usually by 50% or 25%, although this depends on the game. The number of targets it affects is also game dependent. The upgrades of Gravity are called Graviga, also known as Quarter or Demi 2, and Gravija. The Compilation of Final Fantasy VII is by now the only games that include the -ra tier spell, Gravira, of the Gravity family. Gravity is notable for being a fairly high-level spell in each game it appears in but being comparatively weak next to more generic elemental spells like Fire, its power dulled by factors of ten against bosses - against whom a 25% reduction of health would actually be much stronger than straightforward damage - and lacking general killing power against opponents who would otherwise die against single shots of other spells and physical attacks. It is, however, usually cheaper than its elemental counterparts in terms of MP cost. Unfortunately, many enemies are resistant or completely immune to Gravity. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Time Mages can cast '''Gravity', also known as Demi, as a Level 3 Time Magic spell. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Gravity' also know as Demi in the SNES, it is a Grey Magic spell taught by Phantom. It costs 33 MP to cast, has a hit rate of 120 (but will fail against those immune to instant death), and is vulnerable to Runic. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Demi' is the first spell available through the Gravity Magic Materia. It costs 14 MP to cast. Barret can use this spell in the 1996 Demo release, and for the cost of only 5 MP. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Gravity' appears as a Materia. Gravity: *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Pink, Purple *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Gravity Materia conjures an orb of darkness to fall on an opponent. It explodes on contact, dealing damage to all enemies in range equal to 25% of their HP. Gravity costs 22 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII '''Demi' is a Gravity-based spell, which unlike in other games in the series, is quite useful on many powerful enemies, such as Tonberries. , Jumbo Cactuar, Red Giant, Right Probe, Torama, UFO?, Ultimecia Level 20-100: Malboro Level 30-100: Lefty Level 35-45: Ruby Dragon | Draw Points = None | Refine = Time Mag-RF: 1 Steel Orb refines into 15 Demis; 1 Black Hole refines into 30 Demis | HP = +16 | Str = +0.34 | Vit = +0.18 | Mag = +0.36 | Spr = +0.18 | Spd = +0.12 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.14 | Luk = +0.10 | Elem-Atk = no effect | Elem-Def = no effect | ST-Atk = no effect | ST-Def = no effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn the Black Magic Demi. It costs 18 MP to cast and can be learned for 30 AP from the Cypress Pile, Black Belt, and Amethyst. Unlike most Magic, Demi's damage is unaffected if one multi-targets the spell. The formula for Demi is as follows. : Damage = * Target's Max HP)/100 Note that Demi has a 40% Accuracy and will never work on bosses. Demi has a spell power of 30. Amarant can learn an attack called Demi Shock which has the same effect, costing 20 MP to cast and can be learned for 50 AP through the Avenger and Rune Claws. The ability itself has a 50% Accuracy and, like Demi, will not work on bosses. The formula for Demi Shock is as follows. : Damage = * Target's Max HP)/100 In the first encounter with Kuja, he casts Demi frequently. Final Fantasy X '''Demi' is a Black Magic spell found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Sin also casts Gravija. Demi removes 1/4 of an opponent's life rounding down. For instance, a character with three HP will take no damage from Demi. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Demi' is part of the Arcana spellset of the Dark Knight Dressphere, and requires 20 AP to master. It can also be used by equipping the Black Ring accessory or by passing through the red gate on the Downtrodder garment grid. It costs 10 MP to cast and reduces the HP of the target party by 25%. Demi Sword is an ability used by the Warrior Dressphere that requires Flametongue, Ice Brand, Thunder Blade, and Liquid Steel to be mastered. It takes 60 AP to master and costs 6 MP to use. It inflicts Gravity-elemental damage to one target. ''Final Fantasy XI There is a spell in ''Final Fantasy XI known as [[Gravity (Final Fantasy XI)|'Gravity']]; however, it is completely different than the traditional understanding of the spell from the series perspective. It is a Black Magic spell which can only be cast by Red Mages. It decreases the physical movement speed of its target by inflicting weight, a status effect, and also decreases Evasion by 10 points. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Gravity' is included in the Arcane Magick 2 License on the License Board. The spell itself is first available for purchase after the events at the Tomb of Raithwall. It causes damage equal to 25% of the enemy's max HP and hits all targets in range. Graviga is also available as an Arcane Magick, dealing damage equal to 50% of the target's max HP, and can also be used on multiple targets. Its License is Arcane Magick 7, costing 105 LP to learn. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Gravity is a Time Magick 4 License. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings '''Gravity' is used by the Esper Diabolos. It deals damage equal to 25% of the enemy's max HP. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Gravity', also known as Demi, is a spell learned by Time Mages. It is very effective against many of the Lucavi bosses due in part to their having a couple thousand HP and having no resistance to Gravity. It costs 24 MP. It has a speed of 17 and costs 250 JP to learn. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Demi' is a spell that reduces HP by 1/2 for 24 MP. Quarter, in a change from the norm, is weaker than Demi and reduces HP by 1/4 for 10 MP. Time Mages can learn Demi from the Stardust Rod and Quarter from the Force Rod, while Babus knows the spells as the Runeseeker. A Blue Magic spell, Twister, which is learned from Lilith, also has the same effect. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Gravity' is cast by fusing any two Element Magicite (Fire + Blizzard, Blizzard + Thunder, or Fire + Thunder). It can take down flying enemies onto the ground. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Gravity' is cast by piling Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. If cast on a player, they will not be able to jump for a short amount of time. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Gravity' is cast by stacking Blizzard and Raise target rings. It prevents the target from jumping. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Cecil has a variation of Gravity called '''Gravity Ball' as a Brave attack. It fires an orb of dark energy that slowly arcs towards the ground, dragging opponents down. A variation of this, Paladin Arts, arcs upwards instead. Golbez has an attack called Gravity Force, in which he fires an orb of dark energy and teleports and fires a second orb to knock the opponent into the first. If the opponent is hit by the attack, they are flung downwards after taking damage. Etymology "Demi" is the French word for "half", though this is sometimes a misnomer as the spell of that name does not necessarily reduce a foe's remaining health by half. As noted, Gravity does percentage damage based on the target's HP, thus doing more damage to enemies with more HP. This is roughly analogous to the fact that the larger a mass is, the greater the gravitational force it exerts on objects around it. Gallery File:Gravity-FFVA.png|Gravity in Final Fantasy V. File:GravityFF6.png|Gravity in Final Fantasy VI. File:FFVII Demi.png|Demi in Final Fantasy VII. File:FFIX Demi.png|Demi in Final Fantasy IX. File:FFX_Demi.png|Demi in Final Fantasy X. File:FFX-2 Demi.PNG|Demi in Final Fantasy X-2. File:FFXII Gravity.PNG|Gravity in Final Fantasy XII. File:DFF Gravity Ball.png|Gravity Ball in Dissidia. File:DFF Gravity Force.png|Gravity Force in Dissidia. Category:Arcane Magick